Por Siempre
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Ezra tal vez sea un chico cerrado a sus emociones, pero sin duda alguna considera a cada miembro del equipo como una familia, pero... ¿cómo lo consideran los demás? Su duda que lo mantiene deprimido, y a lo que Kanan estará dispuesto a ayudarle para hacerle entender lo que vale. One-Shot.


Por Siempre

Si de algo estaba seguro era que haberse unido a la rebelión fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, porque además de estarse divirtiendo con las misiones, había encontrado una familia en ellos. Una familia que hace años no tenía por la desaparición de la original. Y ahí es cuando pensaba, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Tal vez el Imperio los tenía o, simplemente, ya estaban muertos. Pero era mejor no pensarlo, mejor vivir el presente.

En Zeb a pesar de que su amistad no era precisamente tan estrecha por así decirle, en él veía como un hermano mayor con el quien siempre se peleaba por ridiculeces. En Chooper, bueno, una irritable mascota desobediente pero en ocasiones agradable. Por supuesto su inseparable amiga y considerada su hermana mayor, Sabine. A ellos tres los veía en ese aspecto, pero a 2 personas que tenía un lazo más profundo que solo ser amigos o hermanos. Hera era como una madre para él, porque siempre tan protectora, paciente, cariñosa…daba el amor de toda una madre a su hijo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Kanan, a su mentor que admiraba, respetaba y sentía un gran orgullo hacia él. Más allá de sus entrenamientos, su trato hacia él lo hacía más que verlo como un maestro, más bien lo consideraba su padre, alguien a seguir porque lo apoyaba, le alentaba, y en momentos tristes le aconsejaba, le contaba historias después de entrenar. Desde que se unió a la rebelión los vio así.

—¿Todo está bien, Ezra?—preguntó Kanan mientras junto a Hera comían al extremo de la mesa.

—¿Ah?—el chico se sobresaltó que por poco derrama la sopa. Se encontraba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que ni recordaba lo que hacía— ¿qué dijiste?

—Te acabé de preguntar si está todo bien.

—Oh…lo siento…sí, sí estoy bien—no tenía apetito tanto así que solo revolvía la comida.

Hera lo miró preocupada

—Ezra, ¿seguro que estás bien?—se sentó al lado del chico— ¿acaso Kanan te ha exigido mucho en los entrenamientos?—el Jedi la miró ofendido.

—Estoy bien, en verdad…y Kanan tiene razón, no exige mucho…pero grita como si no hubiese un mañana—ambos rieron. Ezra los miró y sonrió—no tengo hambre, será mejor ir a la habitación—salió.

—No está bien—comentó la Twi´lek.

—Es verdad…creo que será mejor hablar con él.

—No lo presiones—Kanan sonrió y se fue.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Adelante, supongo—contestó Zeb desde su cama.

—Lamento no tocar antes, Zeb, pero vine a buscar a Ezra.

—Creí que estaba contigo y Hera…aquí no ha venido desde que fue a comer.

—Estaba con nosotros, pero dijo que vendría acá.

—Ha de estar fuera tomando aire…ve por si acaso.

—Sí, eso haré, gracias.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

No negaba que estaba feliz de pertenecer a la rebelión y de tenerlos a ellos, pero la duda se terminaba apoderando su mente entristeciéndole… ¿en verdad ellos lo aceptaban? ¿Lo querían? ¿Lo consideraban algo más que un nuevo miembro? Siempre las mismas preguntas sin respuestas. Ahí en verdad no sabía cómo era su visión hacia él, y era uno de sus mayores temores. Aunque Kanan en alguna ocasión le dijo que no debía sentir miedo. Tal vez por no unirse al lado oscuro o tal vez porque no lo querían ver triste, o netamente ambas. Solo que, por más que habían demostrado ser unidos, a veces se imaginaba que solo era entre ellos, y él el excluido.

—Mentiste bien donde irías pero tus sentimientos no puedes ocultar—Kanan apareció detrás suyo.

—¡Kanan! No pensé que estabas demasiado cerca… ¿sucedió algo?

—Sí, sí sucede algo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Algún ataque del Imperio?

—No, nada que ver con el Imperio…es contigo.

—¿Conmigo? No sucede nada conmigo.

—Ezra, algo te pasa…dime qué tienes, soy tu mentor, puedes confiar en mí.

—…Es verdad…—suspiró—Kanan, ¿ustedes cómo me consideran?—él lo miró confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que si ustedes me consideran como parte de su familia o solo un nuevo miembro sin importancia—Kanan se sorprendió por la pregunta de su Padawan, pero de todos modos se sentó al lado de él.

—¿Tú cómo nos consideras?

—¿Yo? Emm…bueno, como una familia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ustedes me tratan bien andan unidos siempre…conmigo—abrió los ojos.

—Entonces allí está tu respuesta.

Así que sí era cierto, lo consideraban, no lo excluían. La respuesta la dijo siempre todas las veces que se preguntaba, pero entendió que no quería respuesta de él, sino que ellos mismos se la dijeran, o por lo menos uno, implícita o explícitamente.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, te tratamos bien, andamos unidos siempre…te consideramos, Ezra, eres parte de la familia—Ezra se recostó en su hombro sonriente.

—Gracias por sacarme de la duda.

—No hay de qué…pero Ezra, recuerda que si te sientes mal o tienes alguna duda, todos estaremos ahí para escucharte.

—Lo sé…—lo miró— ¿crees que lograré mejorar en mi entrenamiento?

—Claro que sí…Ezra, me recuerdas a mí en mis principios…dudoso de todo. Ezra le sonrió mientras se quedaron viendo hacia el horizonte.

Definitivamente Kanan era su padre, tal vez no biológico, pero siempre lo alegraba.

FIN

Luego de días guardado en una bendita memory, al fin pude subirle desde una computadora prestada. Emm, ¿algún lector de Star Wars Reels por aquí? Es mi primera historia en este fandom y la segunda en español (me ganaron, yo quería ser la primera) Por el momento hice este pequeños One-Shot para empezar por aquí, y en verdad espero no ser la única que ve a Kanan y a Ezra como padre e hijo, por eso este fic. Si están leyendo esto pido sus reviews y espero ver muchos fics en español aquí.

Besos

Dark


End file.
